Where The Furture Lies
by Rika113
Summary: OK so I have desisted that i will just leave it as an EdwardxOC. If you think it could be better with a different person or have an idea just message me the idea s and i will put them into consideration.
1. Chapter 1 Love

Love.

So much meaning for such a small word.

To say "I love you" is such a commitment.

It puts pressure not just on who you're saying it to but also on yourself.

Now you will have to live up to this 'love' but cherish this person forever.

Forever.

Forever can be such a long time.

What exact extent is forever?

If you say you will love someone forever, how can that be?

You can not live forever so why?

Why promise such a lie to the one you 'love'?

Why say you will love them forever if it's a lie?

For you can not love someone forever for once you are dead your dead.

How can you promise someone that once you are dead that your spirit or soul will love them even after death?

These were the questions I always asked myself.

Every time someone told me they loved me I would have passed it off as a lie.

For only once did I believe this to be true and what love I did have for the people died along with them.

My Parents.

I loved my parents to death (Ironic isn't it) but they died in a fire which apparently was an accident. The cops ruled it off as an accident.

I beg a differ.

I saw the killer and I will be dammed if I don't see the death of him.

There is just one tinny detail.

The killer is not human, he is a vampire.

Though I have nothing agents vampires since my father was one, but my mom was human.

I am only a dhampir, half human and half vampire.

I have none of the weaknesses that vampires have, I don't have to drink blood but it does smell delicious ( I am not going to lie to you), and I can go out into the light any time I want to and don't have to worry about anyone seeing me glow.

I do have my strengths too, I as fast and strong as any vampire, I can hear, see, and smell just the same as an average vampire. And even better I can choose weather or not to age, I can pick my age. I also have their beauty.

I do have to eat, drink and sleep but I can go without either of them for a long extended period of time ( about a week or two at most).

My eyes change color too, but there not gold to black like a vampire. They start out as an Ice blue and turn a Navy blue when angered or hungry, the more hungry or angry I am the darker they go, they can go as dark as black.

Like some vampires I have something extra I can do, but unlike other vampires I have multiple powers. I can talk to animals (Ironic that my favorite animal hates my guts) and I control fire.

How I got these I don't know but from what I can tell my dad was able to control the elements and used the element earth to help heal people. He was a doctor up in Seattle, Washington for a wile till me met my mom when she was 20, he was 495, and they hit it off. She loved him and he loved her and soon they got married and had me.

We traveled a lot and I was home schooled since dad could never age so we couldn't stay in one place for long. He soon was hired at Salt Lake City Regional Hospital and there he met and befriended Carlisle Cullen and his family. They to are vampires and like my dad there 'vegetarians'.

He and my dad were good friends and his wife absolutely loved me and my mom. His family was nice and all, they said if we ever needed anything just to give him a call. That was when I was five and through the age of 11.

Now here I am at the age of 16 running for my life from the man that killed my mom and dad and in the process failed to kill me. As fast as I could, as the house burn down around me, I grabbed a bag of clothes, shoes; brush, my laptop, and the address were I hoped Carlisle is now living. I ran to the garage and hoped on to my Honda CX 750 turbo motorcycle. Now I am running for what life I have left.


	2. Chapter 2 Carlisle

Chapter One – Phone Call

Here I am running for my life from something, someone, who wants me dead. Why

you may ask? Well the thing, person, that murdered my parents is now after me since it

failed to kill me in the fire. I am now heading to where I hope and old friend and my

God-Father lives, a small town up in Washington known as Forks. See I haven't herd

from them in a long but the last time I did Carlisle said that they where going to move up

to Forks in Washington State. So that's what I'm doing now. I'm on my motorcycle with

my backpack stuffed with ask much stuff as it could fit into it, running to them, hoping

for one: that the Cullen's are there still, and two: that they can help me.

I have just drove through Utah, were we have been living, up through Idaho, now

through Organ up to Washington. You may be wondering why didn't I just fly, and the

answer is, I hate heights, and flying, I have money for it, just I wont fly. As I arrive in

Seattle, Washington I pull into a gas station for food, gas, and phone. I'm starting to fill

the effects of not sleeping for 12 hours, since it's a 12 hour drive from Salt Lake City to

Seattle. I get off my motorcycle and walk into the gas station; I head to the food, since its

noon and I haven't since lunch yesterday. I grab a bag of chips, gum, and a Pepsi and

head to the cashier. I pay for the food, drink and plus gas.

I head over to the pay phone and pool out a number that was labeled Carlisle Cullen

Cell. I dialed the number and crossed my fingers. The phone ringed over and over, and

the voice mail picked up, _damn it!_ I left a message, "Hey Carlisle its Tessa Hallows, I

need your help, I'm about three hours away from Forks since that's where you told us

you'd be, as of fright now I'm in Seattle, I've got to go, bye" I hung up the phone and

sighed. "Why does life have to be so hard?" I walked back over to my motorcycle and

hoped on I started driving up to Edmonds 23 minutes later. I pulled into another gas

station and walked over to the pay phone. I tried his cell phone again, this time someone

picked up. "Hello," a calm male voice answered, "Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes it me, but may

I asked who's calling?" he question. "Carlisle it Tessa, Tessa Hallows." "Ah, yes Tessa I

remember you it has been a while how are you doing? How are your parents?" "Yeah it

has been a while, I've been better, and that's just what I'm calling you about I need your

help, I'll tell you more later, but I was wondering if I would stay with you for a while."

"Of coarse you can Tessa, but may I at lest know why?" he question. "It's my parents

Carlisle, there dead." I said trying not to cry. I heard a sharp intake of breath, "I'm so

sorry dear, I didn't know, of coarse you can come and stay, where are you?" "I'm in

Edmonds about 3 hours away," "Ok, well I could send Edward or Emmett up there to get

you," "No its fine Carlisle im just gonna head up to Port Angeles and from there to

forks." "Ok Tessa, I'm at work and I'll be here for a little while but the rest of the family

should be home, call when you get to Port Angeles k? "Ok, and thanks Carlisle, really big

thanks, bye," "Bye Tessa I'm looking forward to see you again," and the phone went

dead.

(sorry I know its been a while but I haven't been able to write I've had writers block, and I know this is sort but I promise I will continue writing, as long as you want me to! ^ ^ thanks for reading)


	3. Chapter 3 Almost There

Chapter Two – Not to Found of Small Towns

About 2 hours and 4 minutes later I arrive in Port Angeles and as I promised Carlisle

I headed strait to another gas station and went strait to the pay phone. I dialed Carlisle's

number again and it started ringing. Once I thought no one was going to pick up the

phone someone answered, "Hello," I herd an angelic voice answer. "Hello is Carlisle

there?" "Yes he is but may I ask who is calling?" Curiosity present in his voice, "Just tell

him it's Tessa," "Alright give me one second," and I herd the angelic voice all out of

Carlisle. It was no more then a second later did another person answer the phone, this

time the person I was looking for. "Hello Tessa I guess this means you made it to Port

Angeles alright?" I chuckled, _he of little faith_, "Yeah I did Carlisle, I'm about an hour

away from Forks, you asked me to call once I arrived in Port Angeles?" "Yes that is right

Tessa; do you have a peace of paper and something to write with?" "Yeah just one

second," I took my bag off my back and grabbed my note book and a pencil, "aright I got

one," "Ok Tessa here are the directions to the house," I wrote down what he told me, "I'll

still be at work but someone should be home, ok?" "Yeah ok, and thanks again Carlisle,"

I said. "It is no problem Tessa, I am your God-Father after all, it wouldn't make me a

very good guardian if I said no now would it," I heard him chuckle. "Well, I guess not," I

said unsure. He laughed, "I'm going to have to let you go Tessa, I will see you once I get

off work ok?" "Yeah, ok, bye Carlisle" "Bye Tessa," and the phone went dead.

I hoped back on my motorcycle and started to head to Fork, nervous to see everyone

again. When I was just a baby and we met the Cullen's everyone took terns babysitting

me. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper where like overprotective brothers. Alice was like the

awesome best friend/sister. Carlisle and Esme where the awesome God parents, but as for

Rosalie, well to get strait to the point, she hated my guts, and the thing is I don't know

why. As I grew up around them I got really close to them all they where part of my

family as I was theirs. Though as I got older I seemed to get more close to Edward then

anyone else in the Cullen family, one would say I grew a small crush on him. Alice

thought it was cute, Rose that it was disgusting, Emmett and Jasper thought it was

hilarious since a five year old was in love with guy that was well over one hundred years.

And according to Dumb and Dumber, my nice names for Emmett and Jasper, Edward

cared for me as well; he was a lot more protective over me then the whole Cullen family,

Mom and Dad combined, so one would guess that really didn't help.

I remember when I was told they were moving away I threw the biggest fit a child

could throw and only Edward was able to calm me down. Once they left I went into a

mini depression I wouldn't eat, would go outside, didn't talk to anyone, I would just sit

up in my room and write; that was when I discovered I would write pretty well and kept it

up. In my bag I just happen to have three of my journals with me that I saved from the

fire that have all my writing in them; once I get settled in Forks I need to buy myself a

new one since the other one is full. As I drove further my surrounding seemed to get

more…Green. If I didn't need to watch the road I would be counting the trees, why, well

because it's all I really can see other then the road, and an approaching sign. As I got

ready to past the sign I read "The City of Forks Welcomes You." The first though that

crossed my mind was, _well isn't that just the oddest sign_, and the second one was_, could I _

_really get anymore nervous. _As I got further into the town I saw a small Diner and

decided that I would stop there for dinner.

When I entered the Diner people looked at me weird, _what never seen a girl ride _

_a motorcycle before? _I walked over to a table in the corner next to the window and

looked at the menu. A waitress walks up to me, "Hello there, what can I get ya?" "Um,

I'll just take the hamburger and fires with a mountain dew please" I ordered. She smiled

at me, "That will be right now." It took her a minute to get my drink and about ten

minutes for the food. I quickly eat and paid for the food and left. I took out the peace of

paper I wrote down Carlisle's address, and I was off. It took me a few minutes to find it

but when I did I was impressed. The house was really pretty and open, a lot of windows

and was in the heart of the woods, _no wonder it was a pain in the ass to find_. I was

nervous and excited, it has been six years since I've seen any of them or even talked to

them. Yeah dad kept in contact with Carlisle and Mom with Esme and I would get

messages from Alice every once in the while but no one else really talked to me.

I hoped off my motorcycle for the hundredth time today and headed up to the front door.

Before I could even nock on the door I was engulfed in big, cold, strong arms.

"TESSA!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sad Story

**(Thanks everyone that has read and or reviewed. I am trying to write more and make it better to the best of my ability. ^^ So here is the next chapter!) **

In less then a second I was engulfed in a giant bear hug. I was spun around quickly and started to fill a little dizzy. "Emmett set her down before

you make her puke," I herd a motherly voice say and knew right away who it was. When I was sat down I smiled up at my best friend and teddy

bear, "Hi Emmett long time no see." His smile grew, "It's great to see you again munchkin." I glared at him and looked over to where the motherly

voice had come from and to see Esme smiling like always. I walked over to her and hugged her, "It's great to see you again Esme," she hugged

me back, "Its wonderful to hear from you even better to see you dear." Esme was always like a second mother to me, _and now she would be the _

_only one_, I thought. I herd a squeal come from behind me. I turn around and once again am to be hugged, but this one was lighter. "Tessa!" I herd

Alice say as she continued to hug me, _and I am beginning to believe that she won't let go of me_. "Hey Alice," I said hugging back. She finely realized

me and I turned to see only five out of the seven Cullen's where here. I smiled at Jasper knowing it was hard on him, I looked at Rosalie, but all

she did was glare at me, she has never liked me. "I know Carlisle is at the hospital but where has Edward gone to?" I asked. "He went out

hunting, and surprisingly doesn't know you're coming." Alice answered me. "This odd," I commented because he was often the first one to know if

I was coming. "Did any of you know?" I asked suspecting Carlisle would have called them. "Yes Carlisle called me while he was on break and said

that you would be coming here, and that you where having some problems," Esme answered. I sighed really not wanting to relive the night.

"Yeah…It's a long story I told him I would tell him when I got here, so I guess I can tell you all when he gets home," I said reluctantly. I felt a slight

tug on my emotion and looked up at Jasper. I knew what he was trying to do, but it wasn't working. "Sorry Jasper but that's not going to work,"

He didn't look surprised since Alice's nor Edward's gift would always work on me. Sometimes they would get little peaces of either my future or my

thoughts but it didn't always work. "Ummm…If its ok with you guys may I please take a shower?" I asked unsure. Esme chuckled "Of coarse dear,

Alice will you please shower Tessa to a bathroom?" Alice nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me up stairs and into a bathroom. "There should

be shampoo and conditioner along with soap and towels already in there, but if you need anything just holler and I'll get it," she said while smiling.

"Thanks Alice," I said while setting my stuff on the counter. She smiled at me, walked out and closed the door. I grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts,

a black tank top, underwear and a bra out of my bag and set it on the counter. I striped from my old clothes and got into the shower. I turned the

water on, and had it mainly on cold since I've never liked being hot. I found some shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair, it smelled like

roses. I continued to get clean and about five to ten minutes later I was done in the shower. I dried off and got dressed. I brushed my hair out

and put my dirty clothes back into my bag. I put the towel in a hamper and grabbed my bag and walked out into the hallway. I headed towards

the stars and herd voices coming from down stairs. I recognized all of them, but on was not there when I arrived; it was the one I grew close to

when I was younger. I smiled to myself and continued down stairs into the living room and was happy at the sight before me. The whole Cullen

household was sitting in the living room talking and having fun. Emmett was busy playing a game. Carlisle and Esme where sitting on the love seat

with Rosalie next to Esme. Jasper was sitting on a recliner with Alice in his lap and Edward, the one person I longed to see, was sitting on the

couch looking off into space. I walked in and everyone ,minus Emmett, looked at me. Everyone smiled at me and Edward looked surprised. "Come

in Tessa and have a seat," Carlisle told me. I walked over to the couch and Edward was up in a blink of an eye, he hugged me just like everyone

else did. "I great to see you Tessa, I didn't know you where in town," He told me. I hugged him back, "It's great to see you to Edward," he let go

of me and lead me to the couch. "So Tessa from are earlier conversation you said that you had a problem, do you fill like sharing it now?" Carlisle

pressed. I didn't want to, but I knew I would need to, they where friends they were family, they where my family and I needed to tell them. "Well I

guess it all started after you all left." I started; everyone was looking at me even Emmett set his game down. I looked down at the floor and

continued. "Well it was about three weeks after you all left and this couple moved in next to us. Dad new they weren't human and that they

weren't like him, they weren't vegetarians. Dad went over to them and set some rules down and had mom and I stay home. He told them they

weren't allowed to hunt in city limits, they had to stay away from mom and I, and some extra stuff. He even threaten to kill them if they tried

anything." I took a breath and continued, "They women seemed to understand and agreed with dad's rules. As for the guy, well he was more up

to the challenge. So he started to test Dad." I looked up and saw that everyone had a serious face on, and Edward was trying so hard to read my

mind that I would think if he continued he would get a headache. "At first he would just tease my dad, tell him all sorts of thing that where just

play, nothing real bad. Then he started to call the house when Dad was away, he would start harassing Mom or me, it just depended on who

answered. He started out just telling us what he was and what he could do trying to scare us into hating Dad. Once he noticed it really didn't have

any effect he started tell us what HE would do to us if given the chance. He went into detail about ever single thing, but we never told dad about it

because we where afraid for him. So this went on for a few years, and Dad started to slack down some when he noticed he was doing anything

physically to us, like I said he didn't know about the phone calls." I took another breath "About three years later he started to get physical, when

dad was away he would ring the door bell on the house and leave a 'present' on the door steps," I was interrupted by the curiosity of Emmett,

"What was it he left on your steps?" I took a really deep breath, "Animal bodies, or just organs that couldn't be deciphered as either animal or

human. Mom would just get gloves and dispose of them then she would clean the hole house including the steps so Dad would be able to smell it,

and he didn't." Everyone stiffed at this and Jasper went to work. I continued, "This continued for about year an a half. Then he started to show

himself. He started targeting me. He left things in my locker at school, such as dead flowers, and more 'presents'. About three months ago he left

one of his 'presents' in my locker and I was late to school that day so I couldn't get rid of it in time and it fell out. People started screaming and

teachers came out. I hid the note he left but I couldn't hide the dead rabbit. I was escorted to the principle's office and the teacher explained

everything. The principle called my mom and dad and they came up. Mom hugged me and started tell me everything would be alright. My dad on

the other hand looked like he was about to kill someone. He made some excuse up to the teacher and checked me out for the rest of the day.

When we got home he sat me down and had me start to explain everything and I couldn't lie to him, so…I told him everything, just didn't show him

the note. He was furious. He left the house and went to there house but no one was there, it didn't seem as though anyone had been there for a

few years." I was in a daze now but I still continued to tell them, "My dad took me out of school and had mom quit her job. She started to home

school me and Dad didn't work late shifts anymore and that continued for a little while, until yesterday." I felt everyone go tense. "Dad had to stay

late at work because there was train incident and Dad had to stay since they were short on Doctors. Mom and I where home alone for a while

when someone rang the door bell."

**(Flashback)**

*Ring, Ring* _who would be coming here at this time of night,_ I looked over at the clock and read 2:29 a.m. I look towards the door and here foots

steps getting lighter from my door, mom must be getting it. I got up decided that I wanted to know who the idiot was that ringed the door bell. I

get down at the bottom of the steps and see a man, barely and realized it was the guy that has been hunting Mom and I. I looked towards them

and saw blood on the floor, _no. _I ran back up stairs soundless this was on of those times I was thankful to take after my father. I entered my room

and grabbed my cell phone and turned it on silent. I went to my book shelf and moved it and saw the little opening in the wall that Dad made for

Mom and I a long time ago when he was afraid that he would lose control and made this. It was a small safe room that he made to keep us safe

from him. I quickly entered it and slide the book shelf back over then the door and locked it. It was a metal casing with some MRE's , Meals Ready

to Eat. Dad got them a long time ago, and some bottles of water, he also had tv's in here that had small camera's out there. Plus a phone but I

new it didn't work since Dad never could figure out how to work it. I saw the guy drop mom's body to the floor and walked into the living room and

sat down. About two minutes later I saw dad run into the house he stopped at mom's body and mourned over it. He then shot up like a bullet and

ran into the living room tackling the guy to the floor. They started to fight; it was like T-Rex's fighting over food, and only one came out victorious. I

saw my dad torn limb from limb, and the man enjoying every second of it. Once the guy was done with my father he then ran into the garage and

came back with a thing of gasoline and when through the whole bottom part of the house and covered it in gas. He them stood at the front door

and through a lighter in, the down stairs lit up instantly. Then the man was gone. I ran out of them room, grabbed my bag and stuffed it full of

personal items, my cell phone and key's in my pocket and my wallet full on money. I ran to my dad's office and grabbed his address book and

jotted down both of Carlisle's numbers. I them ran to my room, opened my balcony doors and climbed onto the tree that was continently close

enough to climb down. I then ran over to my motorcycle and started my long gurney to Washington.

**(End of flash back) **

I look around the room, everyone was silent, and they were to shock to know what to say. In a blink of an eye Esme and Alice were out of there

sets and hugging me. I hadn't realized I had started crying, but I mean I saw my parents die, wouldn't you cry? "There is one thing though, I

haven't told you yet," I told them. Esme and Alice let me go. "He's still after me, since he didn't kill me in the fire nor got to kill me before my

parents, he is now after me. That's why I came here, I didn't know where to go or what to do." I stood up and took the note from my back pocket

and handed it to the outstretched hand that was Edwards. He read it allowed.

_No mater how much you try you will not escape me; I will kill you, slow and painfully. See since your father stopped me that night, it started what you could call a game for me and I will win. First you're Mom then you're Dad, then you. I hope you have enjoyed my little presents because I sure enjoyed putting them there. I can't wait to see you again because when I do, you're gone. You know it's not just your Dad's fault but also yours too. You smell so sweet I can't wait to taste you. So here's some advice you can run but you can't hid any people that help you are good as dead. The only thing that could kill me would be a group of vampire but there is no such thing darling, so be ready because I know I am. _

_-Nicolas _

"I was hoping you all could help me?"

(Thanks for reading and please review, rate it what ever just want to know what yall's input it!)


End file.
